


Apariencias

by Korra_Wolfleone



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Wolfleone/pseuds/Korra_Wolfleone
Summary: +18Dos seres aparentemente diferentes pero muy similares se encuentran por casualidad. Explotando en la creación de un nuevo universo.Se dice que entré más poder y rectitud existe más perversión esperando a salir.La honorable Jefa de Policía,Lin Bei Fong y La Capitana de la Guardia de Honor Imperial, Kuvira B.





	1. No somos lo que aparentamos

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer trabajo en esta plataforma. Mezclo personajes a mi gusto propio, espero encontrar mas gente que le gusten las situaciones descritas y los personajes utilizados.

Ciudad República era el centro de atención a nivel mundial. Se reunían todas las fuerzas armadas de las 4 naciones para exponer sus avances,fallas, fortaleza y debilidades. Sus respectivos representantes era gente recta, disciplinada e intachable. Habían sido largos días de pláticas,acuerdos y diplomacia. El último día el presidente Raiko ofrecería una cena de cierre para todos los presentes en el hotel más elegante y caro de la ciudad,claro mejor vigilado.

Se llegó la hora de la cena,había pocos invitados agenos a ese mundo,el avatar korra, la CEO Asami Sato, los consejales, el inversionista Varrick y algunos invitados de ellos.

La noche comenzó con un discurso de Raiko,seguido de la Jefa Bei Fong. Un brindis con vino blanco de orquídeas y música clásica.

Lin bajo del estrado y busco donde sentarse,encontró espacio en la mesa de Tenzin y compañía. Empezaron a platicar de política como era costumbre. Cuando vio que el salón comenzaba a oscurecer y tocar música para bailar. Comenzaron a salir las parejas y lin optó por buscar la barra y beber.

Lin: chico,tienes whiskey?  
Barman: déjeme ver,jefa.  
Revisando encontró una botella,la abrió vaciando su contenido en un pequeño vaso con hielo.  
Lin: gracias. Mientras bebía largos tragos y suspiraba.

Lin sintió una presencia acercarse,el ruido de un par de botas.volteo su vista y observó que era una chica, su rostro era familiar.estaba vestida con botas tácticas,un pegado pantalón que dejaba ver sus piernas marcadas y sus glúteos.una casaca negra con verde y el cabello atado con un listón con la insignia del jabalí volador.

Que modales los míos dijo aquella chica, muy elocuente su discurso. Permítame tomarme un trago con UD. Lin solo dijo como quieras. Mientras bebía el sobrante de whiskey.

Lin: chico sirve dos iguales.

Dos vasos de whiskey en las rocas se deslizan sobre la barra.

Lin: salud...como te llamas?  
Mi nombre es Kuvira B. Capitana de la guardia de honor imperial de Zaofu.  
Lin arqueo sus cejas y respondió...así que tú das seguridad al clan de metal.  
Kuvira: es correcto.  
Lin: me parece bien.

La oscuridad y las luces de colores hacían el ambiente un poco agradable. La música sugeria bailar y pasarla muy bien. El whiskey desapareció y con la mano lin solicitaba más.

Lin: pásame la botella y a la Capitana lo que guste.  
Kuvira: no tiene por qué,pero yo te encargó una botella de vodka,jugo de uva y un vaso de platino.

El joven llevo lo que las mujeres solicitaron,se despidieron y se fueron a sentar a una mesa vacía,donde podían hablar y contemplar todo lo que pasaba.

Korra: mira Asami,lin tiene compañera, vamos a saludar.  
Asami: no creo que sea buena idea,pide a bollin que te acompañe o vamos los tres.  
Korra: ok. Bollin deja lo que sea que agas y vamos con lin.

Los tres jóvenes se sentaron en la mesa sonriendo.  
Korra: hola,lin  
Lin: ellos son el Avatar,la CEO de industrias futuro y un prominente actor   
Kuvira: korra,Asami y bollin.Lo se los he cuidado cuando visitan al clan de metal.

Los tres chicos se pusieron rojos y rieron,para después dar un trago a sus cerveza.

La capitana amablemente les ofrecio un poco de vodka con jugo de uva, para que dejaran la cerveza. Sirvio en los vasos y pidio un brindis por La Jefa Bei Fong.  
  
Kuvira: Salud!  
Lin: Salud  
  
Asami: Yo nunca bebo vodka  
Korra: Yo nunca lo habia probado

Bollin: No sabes cuando te va a pegar  
  
Kuvira: una disculpa, pero la cerveza cae mal, engorda y deshidrata mas rapido

Lin: Tienes razon, prefiero que mis hombres beban whiskey,vodka o licor artesanal  
Kuvira: Si casi no tienen resaca y estan listos para otro dia, por cierto estare un dia o dos aqui en ciudad republica, si algo interesante llega a suceder.  
Lin: Asi?  
Korra: Podemos ir a pasear, verdad asami?  
Asami: Ah si... (Un poco mareada por el vodka), mientras mordisqueaba el cuello de korra  
Bollin: Si vamos a comer tambien!!!  
Korra: Estan de acuerdo?

Kuvira/Lin: Esta bien (Mientras observaban como la heredera sato rogaba por la atencion del avatar)  
Asami: Kooooorraaaaa...Vamos a tu habitacion.... Quiero....que... (Se callo cuando vio las miradas de las 2 mujeres de acero)  
Korra: Creo que mejor nos vamos, nos vemos mañana.  
Bollin: Me regala un poco mas (Estirando el brazo mientras le servian)  
  
Korra se aleja con bollin a su lado y asami en sus brazos.  
  
Lin: Ya se me termino el whiskey, voy a la barra, aver si queda algo  
Kuvira:Esta bien (mientras clavaba su mirada en el movimiento de sus caderas)  
La jefa ya se habia demorado, asi que la capitana decide ver que pasa. En la barra estaba el barman limpiando y recojiendo. No se veia a lin por ninguna parte.  
  
Barman: La jefa fue al baño, creo que se molesto por que solo queda cerveza y la fiesta va para largo. Solo le ofreci agua.  
  
Kuvira solo lo vio impaciente esperando que llegara la jefa, la vio salir del baño y acercarse a ella.  
  
Lin: La fiesta va durar hasta el amanecer, ire a mi departamento por una botella de whiskey verde, gustas algo?  
Kuvira: Te puedo acompañar?

Lin: Si... conduzco  
Kuvira: Me voy detras de ti.  
  
Salieron del hotel, platicando acerca del espectáculo que dio la Srita Sato con el avatar.

Que animadas y atrevidas replicaba la capitana con un rubor en las mejillas. Son poca cosa, aun estan jovenes, no saben de lo bueno y de la experiencia vieja y nueva, mientras se reía.  
A que se refiere jefa? pregunto con curiosidad la capitana. Tu sabes, la vida de este tipo te va formando, mas los gustos propios que no puedes compartir con cualquiera. Llegaron al estacionamiento donde un elegante sato móvil color negro con la insignia bei fong, esperaba a Lin. A su lado había una motocicleta deportiva color plata, con un casco verde atado en la parte de atrás. La capitana monto la motocicleta, quedando estirada y con el trasero apuntando al cielo. La jefa se le quedo viendo unos segundos y aprovecho para darle una fuerte nalgada, para despues subir a su sato movil. Arrancando a toda velocidad mientras la motocicleta la seguia de cercas. Un par de avenidad rectas, varias vueltas y llegaron a un barrio elegante propio de una heredera Bei Fong. Se estaciono el sato movil y detras la motocicleta.  
  
Lin subio por unas cortas escaleras, frente de ellas una elegante puerta de metal oscuro y bien pulido como un espejo. Entraron, la jefa puso la llave a la puerta y la colgo. Se dirijio a su cava de donde tomo 2 copas, una botella de whiskey verde y otra de vodka rosado.  
  
Lin: Sientate estas en tu casa.  
Kuvira: Gracias, pero pense que solo veniamos pór el alcohol para regresar  
Lin: Si gustas nos vamos, no hay problema (Levantándose del sillon verde olivo)  
Kuvira: Quiza deberiamos de tomar un trago aquí y lo demás en la fiesta, al fin es temprano, 12:20 am.  
  
Cada quien se sirvio en su respectiva copa a rebosar y brindaron nuevamente por ser parte de la seguridad del mundo. La platica iba avanzando y el tiempo ala par. El departamento de Lin Bei Fong era bastante elegante y con buen gusto, bastante acogedor, nada que ver con su personalidad. Los pisos de madera pulida y lacada, estantes de madera negra con detalles dorados, una cocina pequeña pero con todo lo necesario. Como seria su habitacion y su baño personal se preguntaba la capitana.  
  
Lin: Sabia capitana que muchas veces, las personas no somos lo que aparentamos.  
Kuvira: Lo se, muchas veces ocultamos o nos reservamos nuestra escencia.  
Lin: No importa el fisico, si no la conexion.  
Kuvira: No lo hubiera dicho mejor...Ud ha tenido conexión con alguien?  
Lin: No lose (Mientras daba un trago a su copa)

Kuvira: Me permite ir al baño?

Lin: Adelante, la ultima puerta al fondo de lado derech....No...al Izquierdo,Hey!! Kuvira  
  
La capitana Kuvira tenia un poco de alcohol en su cuerpo, camino a la puerta del fondo pero del lado derecho. Todo estaba en penumbra, buscando el interrumpor de la luz.   
  
Lin: Sal de ahi 

Kuvira: no encuentro como encender la luz.  
  
Lin la saco de ahi y la metio en otra puerta que si era el baño personal de la jefa. Salio sudando no queria que nadie viera lo que habia tras esa puerta. Kuvira vio el lugar, era hermoso y limpio, demasiado perfecto. Algo estaba mal.Su instinto se lo decia, la jefa no era lo que parecia, ese patron de conducta es facil de detectar por personal bien entrenado, aparte que le aceleraba el corazon.  
  
La capitana regreso a la sala donde estaba la jefa, se sento y se quito su casaca negra, quedando en un playera de tirantes gris, dejando ver sus abdominales y sus pechos, que no eran exuberantes pero se antojaban tocarlos.Se comenzo a chupar y morder sus labios, cosa que llamo la atencion de Lin, quien quedo embobada.  
  
Lin: Haces mucho ejercicio?

Kuvira: Asisto al gimnasio, practico danza y artes marciales  
Lin: Impresionante, que tanta fuerzas manejas?

Kuvira: No lose

Lin: Un reto, si me vences haces lo que quieras conmigo y si gano sera al revez  
Kuvira: Es un poco extraña su proposicion pero acepto, jefa.  
  
Ambas mujeres se quitaron sus zapatos, movieron los muebles y comenzaron a pelear.  
Una pelea muy pareja, ambas eran expertas en defensa personal. Kuvira sometio a Lin, quedando sobre ella, comenzo a lamer su oreja y decirle: Ya tuvo suficiente?  
Lin se volteo con fuerza y alcanzo a pegar con el codo el estomago de kuvira, quedando a ahorcadas sobre ella, No capitana apenas comienzo mientras sonreia. Estando kuvira boca arriba con la jefa sobre ella, aprovecho y le mordio el labio inferior, esta accion fue el detonante para todo lo que vendria. Lin le dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro a kuvira, quien sonrio ante la accion, asi que tomo del cuello a lin y la acerco a sus labios, forzando su boca abrirse y enredar su lengua con la de ella, un beso bastante rudo y fuerte.  
  
Mientras el beso se prolongaba, lin busco en sus bolsillos y saco un colla de piel negra adornado con esmeraldas verdes y una argolla de metal. Con agilidad se lo coloco a la capitana, al final del aro venia una cadena, que lin sostenía.  
  
La jefa se separo de aquel beso y jalo la cadena, obligando a la capitana a ponerse de rodillas.  
  
Lin: Que bien te vez, hincada y sonrojada.  
Kuvira: Y es todo lo que sabes?  
Lin: Ponte de pie y vamos a otro lugar, creo que desde el principio hubo conexion.  
Kuvira: Lo sabia  
  
  
Lin bei fong, salio de la sala jalando la cadena que llevaba a Kuvira atravesaron un pasillo hasta llegar al fondo. Abrio la puerta y con tierra control aparecio un interruptor de luz. Ambas mujeres cruzaron la puerta y se cerro.  
  
Dentro Habia una enorme cama con la insignia del jabali volador, siendo que la mayoria de los articulos de uso de esta familia lo tenian grabado. Lin lanzo a su compañera sobre la cama y comenzo a deborarla a besos y mordidas, a los cuales kuvira respondia con avidez. No se decia nada. De su pantalon kuvira saco una navaja curva y rompio la camisa de lin, dejandola en bra, a lo cual tambien partio en 2. Dejando su impecable torso al aire, contemplando sus pechos redondos y firmes, acariciandolos con la punta de aquella afilada navaja, antes de llevarse de uno a uno a la boca, para saborearlos, jugando con su lengua en ellos. Solto la navaja y continuo pelliscando con sus manos, cosa que exitaba bastante a la jefa de policia, quien bruscamente metia su mano en la entre pierna de la capitana,con una mano lin se deshizo de la playera gris y del bra de kuvira. Al tocarse las pieles una extraña electricidad recorrio sus cuerpos, subiendo por su espalda hasta la nuca, para despues caer de golpe en su pecho y en sus sexos, los cuales latian y emanaban gotas transparentes a su ropa interior.  
  
Lin se volvio a levantar de la cama dando un tiron a la cadena de kuvira, entonces le pidio que se pusiera en 4. Eres mi mascota y are de ti lo que yo desee, entendido. La capitana solo asintio con la cabeza. La jefa se agacho para quitarle lo poco que le quedaba de ropa, sus pantalones, botas y su ropa interior, con esta ultima se la llevo a la cara y la olio profundamente, para despues meterla dentro de sus pantalones, restregarla en su hinchado sexo y arrojarsela en la cara a kuvira, quien de inemdiato noto su olor mezclado con el de la jefa. Eso la exito de sobre manera.  
  
Lin se desvistio lentamente, quedandose en ropa interior.Unos boxer de corte cachetero, que le apretanban perfectamente en sus duras nalgas. Kuvira no pudo soportarlo y restrego su cara contra el trasero de la jefa, mordisqueando y olfateando todo. La jefa parecia disfrutarlo demasiado y dejo que continuara. Depsues de un rato de uno de los cajones saco un bosal que terminaba en un apendice, se lo abrocho a su compañera en la boca, dando instrucciones.  
  
Hermosa mascota, me vas a quitar lentamente y sin juegos el boxer, después lentamente entraras en mi, tienes prohibido tocarme,olfatearme o hacer algo mas. Kuvira con el bosal con el apendice se acerca a la entrada de la jefa.  
  
Para sus adentros kuvira dice: Por raava que rico huele y apenas voy en su entre pierna que sera cuando entre en ella o la pueda saborear.

Lin gruño: Por que demoras tanto mascota, te tendre que azotar por desobedecer mis ordenes (Se dirigio a otro cajo un tomo un latigo finamente tallado, era de platino, una base firme y unas cuerdas tan delgadas como el cabello) Lo tomo entre sus manos y con una velocidad lo azoto en la espalda de su "mascota" la cual cayo pecho a tierra mientras su piel blanca se abria dejando escapar su caliente sangre.  
  
Lin: Mas te vale que te comportes, este latigo puede dejarte como una pulpa.  
  
Su mascota solo trago saliva y se acomodo en 4 patas nuevamente, retirando el boxer de lin, mientras esta separaba sus piernas, dejando ver, una fina alfombra suave bien recortada,eso le volvia loca pero no podia hacer nada mas de su alcance. Entro despacio en el interior de la jefa, y esta no se inmutaba, por lo cual comenzo a mover su quijada adentro y  afuera  
  
La jefa beifong se limitaba a sonreir y burlarse, cosa que enfurecia a la capitana.  
Por dentro Kuvira pensaba: Si no estuviera atada y amordazada, ya la hubiera hecho mia, es demasiado humillante para mi, pero tambien un escalofrio me recorre todo el cuerpo al ser rebajada a su mascota esclava.  
  
Lin detuvo la actividad, le retiro el bosal y lo guardo. Salio desnuda rumbo a la cocina y trajo un plato con agua y lo coloco en el piso.  
  
Lin: Bebe , te ara falta

Kuvira: Pretendes que beba de un plato de mascota??!  
Lin: Eso eres asi que tomate tu agua "mascota" y no vas a ir al baño hasta que yo te diga.  
Kuvira: Acepto las ordenes!   
  
La capitana agacho su orgullosa cabeza para beber del plato, mientras lin frotaba su espalda y desataba su cabello. Despues de beber toda el agua, le coloco un collar con picos y una mascara simulando un canido, con orejas puntiagudos y un hocico prominente, asu vez con su cabello le daba la apariencia de un leon negro. La tomo de la correa y le obligo a caminar en 4 hasta la regadera,abriendo un par de llaves el agua tibia corria. Era un poco de tortura psicologica, una de las especialidades de la Jefa de Policia de Ciudad Republica. El sonido y em movimiento provocaron en la capitana unas enormes ganas de ir al baño y lin lo noto.  
  
Una sonrisa torcida aparecio en el rostro de la jefa, quien presiono el marcado vientre de kuvira  
Lin: Quieres ir al baño, cierto.   
La capitana solo movio la cabeza de arriba a abajo, indicando un si.  
Lin se le dijo al oido a su mascota: Vas a ser un animal! Acto seguido arrodillo para despues quedar en 4. Kuvira comprendio perfectamente y su piel se encendio. Abriendo sus piernas se monto sobre ella, un liquido trasparente y caliente comenzo a salir del cuerpo de Kuvira para caer en las nalgas y entrada de lin, la cual se limitaba a jadear y pedir mas. Al terminar, la capitana se paro lentamente, muy avergonzada. La jefa se levanto, retiro un poco la mascara para besarla, mientras tomaba su mano y se encaminaba ala regadera para asearse. Slaiendo del agua tibia se volvieron a la habitacion. Los perversos ojos de lin brillaban como emperaldas, contemplando el cuerpo de la capitana, blanco y ese melena oscura.  
  
  
La jefa quedo satisfecha con esa vision, la tomo de sus manos y la puso de pie mientras ella se arrodillaba, abajo de su ombligo.Sin preambulos su lengua comenzo a golpear el boton inflamado de kuvira, comenzaban a caer hilillos transparentes por la barbilla de la jefa. Sabia muy bien lo que hacia y lo que provocaba en su mascota. En seco se detuvo. Masajeo sus timidos pechos y le dio un par de nalgadas. La jefa volvio a sus cajones, lanzandole "suspensorio", que la capitana se puso de enmediato.  
  
La jefa encendio un par de velas pequeñas, solo permitian observarse una a la la otra sin decir mas palabras, se acosto en su su cama soltando su cabello. Sonriendo, dio un jalon a la correa de kuvira y la acerco a su cuerpo caliente. La capitana temblaba de ansiedad pero no podia hacer nada, estaba en sumision y le encantaba.  
  
Lin: Gruñe  
Kuvira: GGGGRRRR!  
Lin: Dame las patas  
Kuvira: (Ponia sus manos sobre las de lin)  
Lin: Te as ganado un premio (Mientras lin se volteaba boca abajo, mostrando su sexo y su trasero).  
  
La capitana supo que tenia las ordenes para poseer y destrozar a la Jefa de Policia. Se aferro a su espalda para entrar con todas sus fuerzas en ella. La jefa grito profundamente asi como la estocada que le proporciono su mascota.

Dentro de sus pensamientos la capitana se perdia, disfrutaba la situacion, tan fuerte y sutil. La embriagaba el aroma de la jefa. La mascara no le facilitaba el hablar o externar algo mas alla de gruñidos y jadeos, combinados con los gemidos de su ama. Quien parecia  encantarle.  
La mascota se canso de ver solo su trasero y su espalda, salio de ella, la tomo por las piernas y la volteo boca arriba, hechando sus piernas al hombro, fundiendose en ella hasta hacerla gritar, observando su expresion de dolor y placer, mientras tiraba de la correa y el collar le encajaba los picos en el cuello, esto hacia enojar y exitar ala capitana a la vez y mas profundo penetraba a la jefa.  
  
Esa sensacion de coraje e impotencia, lleva a una exitacion tremenda, entre el dañar y ser humillada pensaba la capitana. Sensaciones que pocos entenderian y practicarian.  
  
La capitana fue bajando lentamente las piernas de la jefa para colocarla en flor de loto,lin solto la correa. Aferrandose a la espalda de kuvira, quien no daba tregua a detenerse.Lin movio su mano y se escucho un gemido ahogado por su mascota. Lentamente un intruso de metal profanaba el apretado y caliente interior del trasero de la capitana, mientras mas se movia mas recibía embestidas la heredera beifong.  
  
El cuerpo de Lin Bei Fong se convulsionaba en un violento orgasmo sin control, haciendo que su departamento se moviera como si un terromoto jugara con el. El metal dentro de la mascota hacia los suyo provocandole placer pero le bastaba con las sensaciones que le proporcionaba a la jefa, quien por un momento busco la apertura de la mascara, al no encontrarla solo abrio con metal control para encontrar la boca de Kuvira,quien movia las caderas mas y mas, mientras lin mordia su lengua, haciendola babear sobre su boca. Lentamente dejo de temblar, fue soltando la lengua de su mascota y bebiendo su saliva. Respirando profundamente se recupero y ambas quedaron en silencio. Lentamente saco el metal de las entrañas de la capitana y le retiro por completo la mascara y el collar. Lin se levanto y salio de la habitacion. La capitana penso que ya era momento de irse y despacio se sento al borde de la enorme cama y comenzo a buscar sus cosas. Los pasos de la jefa se acercaban, quiza le pediria a la capitana que se fuera. Entro con 2 vasos de agua templada. Extendiendo su brazo se lo dio a kuvira quien la vio extrañada y lo bebio.  
  
Lin: La fiesta aun debe de seguir, les encanta festejar aqui en Ciudad Republica  
Kuvira: Me han platicado  
Lin: Vamos a dormir  
Kuvira: Perdon?  
Lin: Vas a quedarte despierta, adelante.  
Kuvira: Gracias  
  
Ambos cuerpos cayeron rendidos pero satisfechos, una pierna y un brazo atravesaron el cuerpo de Lin.


	2. Pensamientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +18  
> La capitana de la guardia imperial de honor de Zaofu, regresa a su lugar de origen por ordenes de la matriarca.  
> Estando una noche empieza a contemplar y pensar varias cosas acerca de la Obediencia,Disciplina, Sumision, Roles y un sin fin de cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es la 2 parte de la historia, aun se mezclan varios personajes y lugares. Espero sea del agrado quien siga la linea :)

Aun no salia el sol, cuando la capitana dejaba Ciudad Republica, no tuvo tiempo de despedirse de la Jefa de Policia. El deber antes que el placer, tambien creia que era lo mejor, Lin Beifong no se veia del tipo cariñosa ni que al dia siguiente le fuera a llevar el desayuno a la cama.  
Cerca del medio dia, arribo en su motocicleta. Fue recibida por los guardias de entrada, quien con un saludo la dejaron pasar. Llego a su casa, avento las llaves sobre su mesa de centro y se tumbo en su sillon favorito, se quedo un momento tratando de pensar pero no podia. Mejor fue a su habitacion a sacar su uniforme y meterse al agua. Acomodo sus cosas y se encamino al baño, este era sencillo pero con todo. Una tina blanca redonda, una regadera, un enorme tapete blanco, un espejo de tamaño completo, varias toallas limpias, productos de aseo personal. Arrojo su ropa al cesto de la lavanderia, se metio bajo la regadera y se dejo abrazar por el agua. Su espalda ardia y dolia, tenia la herida provocada la noche anterior.Su mente empezo a divagar pero ella no lo permitio, abrio la llave del agua fria hasta que se concentro. Mas tranquila,cerro la llave y salio para envolverse en una toalla. Contemplando su cuerpo, apesar de que ella no estaba contenta por como lucia. Paso la toalla por su cuerpo para estar seca, posteriormente se puso su ropa interior, una playera y un short para colocarse su uniforme.

Vestida y limpia, busco algo que comer.Casi era la hora de entrar a su guardia, asi que apago las luces y cerro su casa. Caminando por las inmaculadas calles de Zaofu se reporto a los cuarteles generales. Reviso la lista de pendientes y lugares por cubrir aquella noche. Asi que acomodo a sus hombres en los lugares indicados y ella se dedico a hacer rondines en el palacio.

La noche estaba muy aburrida asi que por un instante entro al Palacio del Clan de metal, camino un poco. Para hacer notar su presencia, algunas veces Suyin se lo solicitaba, que se diera una vuelta por cualquier imprevisto.Se quedo en el recibidor al ver una retrato familiar: Toph, Lin y Su. La capitana se quedo embobada. No se esperaba aquella impresion de una joven de sonrisa debil, se conviertiera en la protectora de Ciudad Republica y mas aun en ese tipo de gustos que ocultaba tras su rectitud.

Un rubor la abrumo, asi que decidio salir de ahi de inmediato y dar una vuelta, al salon de danza. Camino varios metros para llegar asta el. Abrio la puerta, duela de madera, espejos alrededor, una enorme pila de almohadones en un rincon. Y un olor a cereza. Se dejo caer sobre las almohadas repasando un poco de lo que habia pasado.

Lin Beifong,una persona recta, seria,jefa de policia. Guardaba bastante bien sus emciones y preferencias. Mantenia el control de la situacion dentro de su vida diaria, pero fuera de esta la situacion era diferente, era una mezcla extraña que la contrariaba, quien pensaria que le gustaban esas practicas de sumision, dominacion, petplay y un sin fin de cosas. En la mente de Kuvira siempre habia pensado que no podia existir alguien asi, pues no habia tenido el gusto de conecer y menos experimentarlo en carne propia.  
Ella tambien tenia su lado oculto, acepto ser la mascota de la jefa y obtuvo una buena recompensa por ello. No habia rasgos de que fuera psicopata o sociopata, simplemente lo disfrutaba en extremo.Solamente ellas conocian ese lado oscuro en la luz que proyectaban. Es un estilo de vida y gustos que ambas compartian.

 

La noche seguia su curso, kuvira se levanto y salio para cerrar con llave. Se fue al puesto de los guardias para el informe, todo estaba en perfecto orden, solo esperaba que dieran las 7:00 am para el cambio e irse a descansar. El sol comenzaba a lanzar sus primeros rayos, cuando aparecio Suyin, saludando a kuvira.

 

Su: Buenos dias capitana, que tal Ciudad Republica?  
Kuvira: Muy bien, todo en orden.  
Su: Viste a mi hermana,Lin?  
Kuvira:Si, se porto muy amable como anfitriona  
Su: Bueno, solo para informarte que el avatar y compañia tienen planes para visitarnos, estan buscando a un delincuente que escapo de una prision de maxima seguridad, para que tomes tus medidas.  
Kuvira: Entendido, ahora me retiro a descansar, ya esta aqui mi relevo.  
Su: Perfecto, tambien vendra mi hermana.

El rostro de kuvira se sonrojo, una mezcla entre alegria y verguenza se reflejo en sus ojos. Como le veria a la cara, evitaria el tema y evitaria que el clan de metal se diera cuenta de lo que habia pasado. Tendria que evitarla a toda costa para no poner en peligro su carrera militar, el nombre de la ciudad y del clan completo.


	3. Dias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Capitana recibe visitas en Zaofu

Un Telegrama habia llegado a Zaofu, se informaba a Suyin BeiFong que el Avatar y compañia llegarian en un par de horas.  
De inmediato se dio el aviso a la guardia y ala capitana Kuvira de estar al pendiente. Su prepararia una cena en su honor, las habitaciones estaban listas, preparadas y aseadas. Les aviso a sus hijos de la visita del avatar con sus amigos y su tia Lin Beifong, de las actividades que habia planeado por dias en su visita.

Horas mas tarde un dirigible estaba solicitando permiso para entrar a la ciudad, las compuertas de metal fueron abiertas. Suyin mando llamar a kuvira de inmediato.

Suyin: Capitana, perdon Kuvira, quiero que esta noche se de un espectaculo de danza para los invitados, tienes el resto del dia libre para que te prepares junto con las demas bailarinas, la funcion es a las 9:00pm. Ahi nos vemos. Se formo un nudo en el estomago de la chica.

Los invitados fueron recibidos por la matriarca, incluso su hermana se veia de buen humor algo extraño en ella. Caminando de regreso al palacio, comenzo a platicarles que asistirian a una funcion de baile privado. Dentro del palacio les dio sus habiataciones: Mako y Bolin en esta por favor, Korra al fondo, Asami a un lado de Opal. Quedandose cada quien en su habitacion, y para mi hermanita especial, se que te molestan algunas cosas, asi que en consideracion te di la habitacion mas alejada del bullicio, ahi pudieras matar a alguien y nadie se daria cuenta. Lin solo dio las gracias y se metio,para tumbarse un rato en la cama. Cargaba con ella una maleta tipo militar con sus ropas y algunas cosas envueltas en ella, nunca se sabe cuando se pueden usar.

Mientras tanto en el estudio de Baile, kuvira terminaba algunos detalles con sus bailarinas.

Dieron las 9:00 y las luces se apagaban dentro del Estudio, una música sonaba de fondo y los invitados obsesionaban intrigados.  
Varias jovenes comenzaron a caer en hilos de metal, realizando piruetas como si flotaran en el aire. Enmedio aparecio una figura, con un traje negro como segunda piel y el cabello suelto, girando sobre si misma, doblando su espalda como un arco y tocando sus pies. Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Lin, era La Capitana Kuvira, no penso que tenia esos talentos, su corazon latia al igual que su entre pierna. Deberia de ser diplomatica y cautelosa, nunca habia perdido el control.  
Al final de la fila asami le decia a korra, que deberia de intentar algo como eso a lo que el avatar se molesto. Mako veia intrigado aquel espectaculo de dualidades y bolin lo apreciaba junto con opal.

Las bailarinas tocaron el suelo, mientras la figura oscura bajaba lentamente en una espiral. Cintas de colores salieron de las caderas y se fueron enredando en la sombra, cada cinta fue cortando parte del traje. Mostrando unos musculos definidos y fuertes. De una dueña que interpretaba peleas imaginarias a manera de baile.

Las cortinas se cerraron lentamente. Y una cascada de aplausos aparecio.

Korra: Fue...impresionante  
Asami: Hermoso, una de las mas bellas artes  
Lin: No pense que hubiera talento en tu ciudad, pero vaya que lo hay  
Suyin: Deberias de decirselo en la cara ala capitana, nos acompañara a cenar  
Lin: Excelente.

El grupo salio rumbo al palacio. En ese momento lin, dijo que olvido algo dentro del estudio y regreso. El grupo se adelanto para la cena.  
entro con gran sigilo y cautela, observo como algunas chicas salian cansadas rumbo a sus casas, por lo tanto la capitana quedo sola. Entro a la parte de los camerinos y la vio a medio vestir. Llego por detras pidiendole guardar silencio.La tomo entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en una silla, atravezo el cuerpo de la capitana, le bajo la ropa interior y comenzo a nalguearla fuertemente.

Lin: Deberias bailar mas seguido en Ciudad Republica.  
Kuvira: Si  
Lin: No te dije que hablaras  
Kuvira:....

Dejando su trasero bastante rojo e irritado, lin salio sin despedirse, sabiendo que se verian en unos instantes en la cena del Clan de Metal.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche lucia espectacular y mas adentro del palacio, una enorme mesa se extendia a lo largo, con diferentes platillos para todos gustos: Mariscos, aves, carne roja, fruta, pan, postres,etc. Mas al centro una pequeña pista de baile y al fondo una barra con diferentes tipos de bebidas propias de Zaofu.

El ambiente estaba muy animado entre platicas de todo tipo.  
Korra se acerco con 2 copas de licor de manzana azul a la capitana de la guardia.  
  
Korra: Hey ,Capitana!  
Kuvira: hola, avatar  
Korra: Que tal la noche con la Jefa Beifong?  
Kuvira: De que hablas? (Con una cara de asombro)  
Korra: Si, como se comporto, que te platico o sigue siendo fria y amargada aun con algo de tomar y compañia?  
Kuvira: Oh, to bien, avatar, es una persona de conducta intachable.  
Korra: Me alegro, me decepcionaria que fuera lo contrario.  
  
La Capitana se despidio del avatar para ir por algo mas de beber y comer. Se sirvio un enorme plato de mariscos y se sento con una copa de vodka con jugo de arandano y tamarindo. Una presencia se sento a un lado de ella.  
  
Lin: Que bien te alimentas, asi me gusta  
Kuvira: Hola,Jefa Buenas noches!  
Lin: Tanta formalidad, mascota?  
Kuvira: Asi la debo de tratar con respeto.  
  
La jefa tomo del plato de la capitana un par de ostiones que devoro frente a a los ojos de la capitana.  
  
Lin: Deja tu plato y sigueme al Jardin Zen  
Kuvira: Esta bien (Tapando su plato con una servilleta)  
  
Salio lin de la cena, seguida de kuvira, nadie de lso presentes noto nada raro. Las palticas entre ese tipo de persones siempre eran acerca de ejercicios, comidas, estrategias y peleas.  
  
Llegando al jardin Zen, la jefa beifong acaricio descaradamente el trasero de la capitana, bajando levemente el pantalon de su uniforme, los musculos del cuerpo de la capitana se tensaron al grado de atacarla, lin logro esquivar un par de golpes. Amarrando sus brazos a un arbol.  
  
Lin: que fuerza!  
Kuvira: Sueltame  
Lin: No! Relajate y no sufriras.  
  
Volvio a abajar el pantalon y separo las inmaculadas nalgas de la capitana, y lentamente metio un dedo en su apretado culo, cuando noto que se expandia, con un trozo de metal elaboro un STRAPON y lo coloco dentro de ella. Volvio a subir los pantalones de la capitana. Soltandola.  
  
Lin:volvamos a la cena  
Kuvira: Que me hiciste  
Lin: Nada, solo te educo, mi visita sera por 7 dias y aprenderas mucho.  
Kuvira: De que material esta hecho? No lo puedo sentir.  
Lin: Esa es la idea, que nadie del clan de metal pueda, si no imagina el escandalo. Vamos y no te lo quitaras hasta que termine la cena  
  
La capitana camino a un lado de la jefa, mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba a llevar eso en su culo hasta terminar la velada. Las palticas y las bebidas siguieron un par de horas mas. Lentamente los invitados se fueron despidiendo. Al finalizar solo quedo Suyin, Lin y Kuvira.  
  
Suyin: Mañana saldremos al valle, estan invitadas.  
Kuvira: Seria un honor  
Lin: Esta bien, ire  
suyin: Me voy a descansar, pasen una excelente noche.  
Lin/Kuvira: Buenas noches  
  
Cuando Suyin se retiro, Lin le dio un beso en la mano a kuvira y le dio las buenas noches.  
Kuvira: Que ago con...  
Lin: Te lo puedes dejar toda la noche o retirartelo, como gustes (Mientras se alejaba a su habitacion)  
Kuvira: Se encamino a su casa sientiendo el metal aun dentro de ella.

 

 


	4. 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El 1 y 2 dias de las enseñanzas de Lin a Kuvira en la Ciudad de Metal

Dia 1

Cerca de las 8:00, los invitados: Korra, Asami, Mako,Bolin y Lin fueron despertados por los servicios de Suyin, asi mismo en la casa de Kuvira llegaba la invitacion para que fuera a desayunar al palacio. Despues de asearse cada uno de los invitados estaban en el comedor principal: Huevos con tocino,salchichas y jamon, jugo de frutas, pan y leche.

Suyin: Espero les agrade su desayuno, despues de esto, pueden tomar sus proviciones para ir al valle a buscar unas aguas termales como las que hay en la nacion del fuego.  
Korra: Genial  
Asami: Me parece mas agradable un spa  
Korra: no seas tan delicada (Mientras masticaba con la boca abierta)  
Bolin: Podemos entrar a las aguas termales?  
Suyin: Si!  
Lin: Aclarales que mientras no se pierdan en la niebla o los ataque un animal salvaje  
suyin: Siempre tan pesimista.  
Korra: Bueno nos podemos defender y si nos perdemos, pues abra que hacer una busqueda y rescate.  
Asami: No me parece buena idea.

En ese instante iba cruzando la puerta kuvira, saludando y con una mochila en sus hombros. Se sento a desayunar y escuchar la discucion del sitio.

Suyin: Tenemos a lin y a kuvira, expertas en esas tacticas. No hay de que preocuparse  
Bolin: Tiene razon, ira opal?  
Suyin: Corre a despertarla a esa niña le gusta dormir mucho

Despues del desayuno, cada quien fue por sus cosas, el plan era salir a las 10:00pm, buscar las aguas termales y regresar a la caida del sol.

El grupo salio de la Ciudad de Metal a píe, Asami platicaba con bolin y opal, mako con suyin y asami. En la parte de atras del grupo iba la jefa y la capitana.  
Lin: Vete detras del arbusto y quitate la ropa interior  
Kuvira: Estas Loca!  
Lin: Obedece (mientras le abofeteaba la cara)  
Kuvira camina a una enorme arbusto de moras (Abundantes en todo el valle) se desviste y le entrega ambas piezas de ropa interior a la jefa, quien las huele y las guarda dentro de su mochila.  
Lin: Asi estaras todo el camino.

Fuera de ese incidente alcanzaron al grupo, conversando de todo un poco. Cerca del medio dia, una densa niebla comenzo a aparecer.

Suyin: Hemos llegado no se separen hasta llegar, si pueden tomense de las manos.  
Lin: tomen la correa de metal

Todos obedecieron mientras caminaban sin ver nada, solo reconocian sus voces. Minutos despues empezaron a sentir un calor enorme mientras sus cuerpos sudaban.Al parecer habian llegado. Ante ellos habia varios fosos con aguas de diferentes colores, eran los minerales que se mezclaban en el agua. Lentamente se empezaron a desvestir para entrar al agua. Bolin fue el primero, seguido por korra y despues opal.  
Asami aun lo pensaba, mako estaba indeciso, y suyin tambien se metio a relajarse a las aguas.

Suyin: que no te piensas meter, lin?  
Lin: No lo se....  
Suyin: Adelante capitana entre al agua!  
Kuvira: No traigo ropa adecuada, pense que seria proteccion solamente  
Asami: Usa uno de mis trajes de baño, ven (Tomandola de la mano para irse a cambiar)  
Kuvira: Gracias.

Asami y Kuvira se cambiaban, la srita sato vio impresionada el cuerpo de la capitana. Era deslumbrante y hermosa, apesar de ser tan seria y callada.

Asami: Sales con alguien kuvira?  
Kuvira: No, de momento solo mi trabajo y la danza  
Asami: Sabes eres muy bonita  
Kuvira: Lo tomare como un alago,srita.  
Asami: No me llames asi, solo dime Asami, como todos mis amigos

Estando ambas chicas listas, caminaron de regreso a las aguas,en ese instante Asami dio una nalgada juguetona a Kuvira. Los ojos de Lin centellaron y se avecinaba una tormenta. La jefa se fue a sentar y comer algo de lo que llevaban. Despues un relajante dia en las aguas termales, iban de regreso.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 Dia

La jefa beifong, se habia levantado temprano para ejercitarse un poco. Habia un gimnasio de tierra y metal control, cual fue sus sorpresa de encontrarse a la capitana entranado tambien. Las 2 se vieron a los ojos y no dijeron ni una palabra.  
Cada quien se dedico a lo suyo, despues de media hora, la capitana estaba por salir para entrar a trabajar.

Lin: Que poco toleras (Lanzando un par de discos de roca)  
Kuvira: Tengo deberes (Esquivando el ataque)  
Lin: Asi (Lanzando con mas fuerza el ataque contra la capitana)  
Kuvira: Si! (Esquivando nuevamente) No por nada soy capitana.

Lin se acerco peligrosamente a la capitana, proporcionando un fuerte golpe a su estomago que la hizo perder el control, callendo de rodillas. La capitana, la tomo de las piernas y la lanzo al piso, al menos estarian en la misma posicion. Lin se paro de inmediato y lanzo un par de golpes a la cara de kuvira, solo logro acertar uno en su mejilla, mientras Kuvira le pateo el torax un par de veces, siendo bailarina era muy flexible. Un par de puños se cruzaron,el imapcto fue demasiado. Ambas calleron, La jefa se abalnzo sobre kuvira, pero esta tenia un truco, sus piernas eran muy fuertes, las presiono contra su cuello, inmovilizandola. Kuvira se puso de Rodillas teniendo la cabeza de Lin entre ellas.

Kuvira: Creo que ha perdido jefa  
Lin: Nunca

Kuvira hizo otro movimiento mas, que trono el cuello de lin.La capitana se levanto, observando a lin en el suelo con una mirada de furia e intriga, se acerco a su boca y la beso un poco, para despues escupir sobre su cara y su boca.

Kuvira: No subestime al enemigo, jefa le puede dar varias sorpresas y no se preocupe, en 10 minutos recobrara la movilidad.

 

Ese dia la capitana no vio a la jefa y viceversa. Aun faltaban dias y cosas por aprender.


	5. 3/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El 3 y 4 día de los encuentro de la Jefa de Policía con la Capitana de la guardia de Honor.

**Dia 3**

La Jefa de Policia de Ciudad Republica era bastante estricta y perfeccionista con ella misma, a pesar de estar en la Ciudad de su hermana no permitia descanzar sus rutinas para mantenerse en forma, asi lo habia hecho desde que era interna en la academia de policia con su Madre como directora de la organización, mas ser maestra tierra y metal, unica en su genero. Después de la pequeña derrota con la capitana sintio que debia de duplicar su trabajo, ni el avatar korra era rival para ella menos lo seria kuvira.  
  
Sabia muy bien las horas de entrada y salida de la guardia por lo cual estuvo alejada del palacio, llendose a levantar pesos a una zona alejada de la ciudad. Concentrándose en lo que aria al tener su revancha contra la Capitana, aun que también le rompía la curiosidad del volver a probar su saliva de esa manera tan agresiva. Era un reto, un deseo y tal vez un sentimiento. El sudor se concentraba en su frente, tratando de lanzar 1 tonelada de roca por los aires.   
  
En ese momento el avatar iba llegando a saludarle, pues la habia notado un poco alejada desde el viaje a las aguas termales.  
  
Korra: Hola , Jefa  
Lin:....No ves que estoy ocupada,avatar  
Korra: Queria ver como te encontrabas  
Lin: MMMMMMMMMM! Estoy bien!!  
Korra: Quieres que utilice los poderes del avatar para ver la verdad  
Lin: No, lo agas. Prefiero hablar a que me ataques con eso a la fuerza.  
Korra: Asi me gusta! Pero que te pasa?  
Lin: El estres de no estar en la ciudad  
Korra: Tranquila, si hubiera pasado algo Tenzin ya te hubiera buscado, no crees  
Lin: Tienes Razon  
Korra: Estoy, aburrida... Quieres pelear un rato?  
Lin: Seria bueno, adelante, avatar  
  
  
Las 2 mujeres se pusieron en posicion de combate, por iniciativa de Lin primero usarian un elemento a su eleccion para atacar y defenderse. Ambas eligieron la Tierra, esperando no desestabilizar la Ciudad de Metal con tanto movimiento. Pero fue en vano, los movimientos se sentian hasta el despqacho de Suyin, quien de inmediato llamo a su capitana y la envió a investigar. Kuvira fue a localizar el origen de los movimientos y explosiones de tierra y polvo. Moviendose lenta y agilmente llego al origen.   
Con sus ojos vio algo que le molesto bastante: El Avatar sostenia a la Jefa en sus manos, por alguna razon que desconocia su pecho hervia con un calor mortal tenia ganas de romperle los huesos al avatar y de enseñarle a la jefa quien mandaba. Contemplo la imagen y se retiro para dar el informe a la matriarca.  
  
Lin: Gracias, avatar, necesitaba sacar eso  
Korra:Cuando quieras, sabes a Asami no le gusta que sea ruda  
Lin: Lastima  
Korra: Que tratas de decir?  
Lin: Nada, vamos a palacio, aver que se le ocurre a mi hermana.  
Korra: Si  y a comer.  
  
Llegando al palacio vio con seriedad a Suyin a un lado de Kuvira.  
  
Su: Asi que mi hermana planea destruir mi ciudad junto con el avatar  
Lin: Dramatica!!!  
Korra: No fue nada...Su...Solo estabamos entrenando  
Lin: No paso nada, entiende...Pero si tu Perro guardian lo dice  
Kuvira: Es mi trabajo, nada mas  
Korra: Oh vamos eramos nosotras  
Su: Las estare vigilando, hoy mis hijos tienen una muestra de arte. Comportense,Salvajes  
Lin: Otra de sus horrendas creaciones?  
Su: Que dijiste?  
Lin Nada, nos vemos mas tarde  
Su: Avisenles a todos...9:00pm  Salon principal, comida y bebida.  
Korra: Claro! Ahi estaremos  
  
Kuvira se quedo de pie, mientras Su regresaba a su despacho, la Jefa paso de su lado sonriendo y llamandola "Mascota de los Beifong", la capitana no dijo nada, solo lanzo una tira de metal para hacer tropezar a lin. Tenga cuidado jefa, el avatar no la podra sostener siempre. La jefa la ignoro y se fue a su habitacion, en el camino se encontró a Bolin, tirado en el pasillo por haber peleado con Opal. Se escuchaban los gritos de la Srita Sato al avatar por ser tan imprudente. Al parecer todos tenían problemas.  
  
Los invitados estaban llegando, los expositores también, Su los atendía y platicaba con ellos. Cerca de las 9:30pm llego Asami Sato vestida muy elegante del brazo de Mako, saludaron a los presentes y tomaron una copa de vino blanco para admirar las obras expuestas. Algunos minutos mas tarde llego Bolin solo, se fue de inmediato sobre la mesa de postres. Cerca de las 10pm aparecio Lin del Brazo de Korra, La jefa vestía un hermoso vestido negro con la espalda descubierta y un collar de perlas, el avatar vestía ropa tradicional de la tribu agua del sur.  
  
Todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellas, incluida la de la Capitana de la Guardia,dando un recorrido por todas las obras expuestas, para sentarse cerca de Bolin quien estaba solo en una pequeña mesa del rincon. Paso el rato y todos los invitados se fueron acomodando para comer un poco y beber algo de vino. Toda la noche Lin estuvo recibiendo halagos de lo hermosa que se veia. Al terminar el evento, caminaron al palacio: Su con sus hijos, Asami con mako, Bollin, Korra y Lin. La noche era joven aun. Kuvira se adelanto al grupo donde iba Bolin, pidiéndole de manera cortés si la podia acompañar, lin respondio que claro que se uniera al grupo. La Capitana sonrió tímidamente pensando que podría estar a solas, pero por lo visto no. Empezaron a platicar de todo un poco entre los 4 hasta llegar a la puerta del palacio, donde entro Bolin, Korra medio entro esperando a Lin, sospechaba algo de Kuvira.  
  
Lin: Buenas noches, Capitana  
Kuvira: No quedra decir mascota?  
Lin: No, claro que no, ud esta al servicio de la Ciudad en un cargo muy honorable  
Kuvira: Asi es  
Lin: Debe de aprender esta lección, los buenos modales son parte del Click. Que pase ud, una excelente noche, Capitana  
  
Mientras Korra la tomaba del brazo y kuvira se quedaba con la boca abierta ante tal respuesta. Habia aprendido algo nuevo esa noche.  
  
  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Dia 4


End file.
